


Es Mi Hermano

by Bearfacewean



Category: Bright (2017)
Genre: Anal, Bright - Freeform, F/M, Inferni - Freeform, Kandomere - Freeform, Oral, Other, Porn, Sex, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfacewean/pseuds/Bearfacewean





	Es Mi Hermano

The Tree of Life encircled the grail.  Its pure white roots curved protectively around the luscious and bright blue healing waters.  So much time had passed.  It had contained him, purified him and made him strong.  But what was the use of this wonderful feeling, this purity of power when you were contained in the darkness, hiding like a rat.  Darkness reigned around him, fed him, nourished him but now was the time for him to spend some energy.  The world above him offered him illumination and stimulation.  He would light up its shadows with his brilliance.

 

…………

 

Kandomere straightened his tie and put on his jacket.  Outside most of The Force was rallying around Henderson.  Forty Two years on the force and now on his way out to retirement.  Tonight was his leaving party; some food, some drink in the local hangout.  He was finishing up some work when Montehugh knocked on his office door.

            “Getting’ ready to go now, Boss.”  Montehugh had already been drinking, as had the majority of the staff outside.

            “Just another minute.”  Kandomere pulled his long blue silver hair behind his pointed ear and stepped around the desk, but before Montehugh had closed the door he saw Officer Bell, dressed immaculately in a red satin dress and matching heels approach him and ask,

            “Is Kandomere coming…?”

            Officer Alice Bell was beautiful simply wearing her police uniform but tonight, tonight she was stunning.  Her long blond hair has been curled and it fell delicately down her back.  When Kandomere had come in this evening she had made sure she was the first person he would lay his eyes on.  She had pulled that lustrous hair around one shoulder so it gently curled around her breast.  He didn’t have to be able to read mines.  She made it impossible for him not to know that she wanted him, like there was no way that he could deny that he desired her.  But she was on The Force and with the Inferni still at large, he had no time for idle pleasures.

            He opened the door to join his team.  Officer Bell hung back and waited till Kandomere gave Henderson a hearty backslap and an envelope with a generous leaving gift inside.

            “I’m happy to see that you’re coming along, Sir,” Alice said circling him.  They were the last two to leave the room as Henderson was dragged outside by his laughing colleagues.  Kandomere forced a smile.

            “Henderson has been on The Force for a long time,” he said.  “He was a good cop.  It’s only right to see him off properly.”  Someone started to call Alice’s name and she roared back a with a frustrated,

            “Alright!”  She whirled round to him again and forced her own smile, embarrassed by her outburst.  “Shall we?” Kandomere trained his eyes on her face and not down to her breasts that were unsupported by any bra, but still sat high and pert, or her long slender legs, most of which were exposed and sculpted beautifully.  He offered her his arm, dragging his eyes to the high stiletto heels she was balancing effortlessly in.

            “May I?”  She looped her arm through his and stepped in close.  She smelled of expensive perfumes and it mixed with her own sweet scent which seemed to increase in intensity the closer she leaned into him.

 

…………

 

The pool of water exploded in an eruption of blue spray and foam as He burst out from the beautiful waters of the grail.  He landed effortlessly on both feet at the edge, his naked muscular body shone under the light of the tree and it seemed to throb with the power of him.  He breathed deeply, filling his lungs with oxygen and then rotated his muscular shoulders then wrists, loosening the tension from the years spent repairing this body in the bright healing waters.  It dripped from his long silver/blue hair, down over the rippling muscles of his chest and onto his bare feet.  He cracked his neck, leaning his head from one shoulder to the other and smiled a stunning pointed toothed smile, as goose bumps covered his whole body in anticipation of what was to come.

            ‘ _Now_ , he thought, dragging his glistening hair over his long pointed ears.  ‘ _to find mi hermano_.’

 

Night time met him when he walked from the building.  He had almost hoped to find the sun shining but he always did find more pleasure when darkness fell.

            There was a road to the right.  A few humans were milling about, chatting and enjoying one another’s company.  He was seen by them and apparently a shining naked elf standing in the shadows was something to fear and he laughed as they ran from him.  He reached the road as a long, sleek black limo approached.

            “This,” he crooned, “is obviously my ride.”  He walked to the middle of the road, right in the path of the oncoming vehicle.  The driver’s eyes bloomed with fright seeing this massive naked elf extending his arm.  The driver slammed on the breaks.  The occupants started screaming as it ground to a halt not a hairsbreadth from his hand.

            “Are you fucking crazy?!”  The driver opened the car door then thought better of it, slamming it shut again.  As the powerful elf prowled round to the side of the car, the driver pulled down the locks.  “Get away, man!  Get away!”

            “I am no man,” the powerful form said, ripping the back door open, past the bolted locks.  Inside, the passengers screamed; their champagne glasses still in their shaking hands.  The driver tried to floor the accelerator but the elf simply wrapped his fist around the doorframe and held it there, the wheels spun in place grinding and the car only managed a slight jolt forwards.  The elf leaned in, the smoke from the tires whirled around him in the gentle breeze.  The human inside looked to be in his 40’s perhaps but then again, his fear may be aging him.  “Pardon me, Sir,” he spoke quietly as the driver gave up trying to escape and halted his revving.  “I am going to need your tux.”  He leaned over and spoke to the driver through the window, “and your car.”

 

…………

 

The bar was one that The Force frequented as it was only round the corner.  Good cheap booze, good food and the occasional live band brought all the cops so it was usually jumping.  Alice gripped Kandomere firmly as if letting him go would mean she would spiral out into the sky.  Inside he was debating dropping her off at the door then heading home.  She clearly wanted him and it was obvious that tonight would be the night she had chosen to come clean to him, and although the thought of filling her body with every part of him made him hard and wanting, he could not do it.  Too much was at stake.  Humans usually wanted attachments, she would want to date him, get to know him, perhaps settle with him.  He barely had time in his life for acquaintances never mind a girlfriend.  And, she was a work colleague.  He could not mix work and pleasure, no matter how pleasurable she could be.

            The bar door opened and Henderson was leaning out, a whiskey in his hand.

            “They got me a stripper!” he laughed before getting pulled back inside.  Kandomere and Alice followed him through.

            It seemed everyone was there.  Captain Higgs was already starting the toast.  Kandomere walked Alice to the bar and the bartender came to him immediately.  He knew Kandomere would order the very expensive ‘good stuff’.

            She was leaning on the bar looking at him, her back to her colleagues.  He handed her the sparkling liquid and they raised their glass to toast but as they drank, her eyes remained only on him.

            “Kandomere,” only his elf hearing could hear her above the ruckus as the stripper’s music started to play and everyone started to shout.

            “Yes, Officer Bell.”

            “Please, call me Alice.  Do you like my dress?”  He loved her dress.  It complemented every curve of her frame and the dip of the neckline accented the generousness of her breasts.  The satin material hugged her backside and the shine from the material made it look voluminous.

            “Yes,” he said, trying to keep his eyes on her face again.  “You look very beautiful.”  
            “I wore it for you, Kandomere.”

            “For me?” she nodded and moved closer to him before downing the whole glass.  Obviously this was taking more courage than she had sober and he felt bad inside knowing that he could not give her what she wanted.  He flicked his finger to the bartender to get him to fill her glass.

            “I wanted you to see me.”

            “I see you almost every day, Officer Bell.”

            “Alice.  And no, Kandomere.  You know I am there.  You know I exist.  But you do not see me.”  She lifted the glass to her mouth again and drank half of it down.  She sidled a little closer to him and rolled the glass back and forth over her lips.

            “No, Officer Bell.  I do see you,” he took a sip from his own glass and enjoyed the bubbles as they burst in his mouth.  “I see you come in everyday on time and I see you are last to leave at night.  I see your dedication to the job.”

            “Then all you have been seeing, Kandomere is me trying to spend as much time in your presence as I possibly can.  I come in early and leave late because you are in early and you leave late.” She downed the rest of her drink and placed the glass on the bar.  “I want you to see _me_ , not me in uniform, not me in the job.  Me.”

            “The _you_ in the red dress?”  She nodded and rolled the glass along her lips again.  “When I come into work all I _see_ is the job I have before me.  And when I leave work, I am still on the job.”  She stopped moving the glass and her mouth opened.  “So I am sorry, Officer Bell.  You are very beautiful in this red dress, stunning in fact.  But I simply cannot see you.”  She stared down into her glass.  He knew she was desperately wishing she had more so he gestured to the bartender again to give her a refill.  “Please excuse me, Office Bell.”  He took this moment to step away and make his way to the rest room.  The stripper had Henderson handcuffed to a chair and was slapping him in the face with her giant fake breasts.

            Once inside the rest room, he stared at his reflection in the mirror.  Part of him felt regret.  She was a good person and a good officer, on top of being very beautiful.  If he could know that getting together with her wouldn’t mean her getting even more attached to him, he would more than happily take her, give her a night she would never forget.  But that was simply not his experience with human females.  It had to end here.  He counted a few minutes and then washed his hands before making his way back into the main bar.  He moved directly to Henderson who embraced him heartedly.  He was just about to make his excuses and leave when his elf eyes cut through the darkness…

…and saw him.

 

He was perched on one of the bar stools.  His silver blue hair was always brighter than his own and was tucked behind his pointed ear.  His silver eyes too always shined with more luminescence.  His tux was expensive, expertly made if not the tiniest bit too big. 

Alice was on the stool opposite him, another half empty glass in her hand and the remains of the other on the bar beside her.  She was laughing, giggling at whatever story this elf was spinning her.  Jealousy was the first thing to grip Kandomere as she leaned towards him, pressing her hand against his thigh.  Only when a roar of laughter erupted behind him did their attention move in his direction and only then did the elfs eyes fall on Kandomere, a wicked grin split his beautiful face.

            “Hello, Brother,” he mouthed before raising his glass.  The blood in Kandomere’s ears roared and adrenaline finally burst into his system.

“Skaromere!”  His name came out in a hoarse whisper that was lost in the noise of the crowd.  In a fraction of time he was reaching for his gun but in that same moment, Skaromere had positioned Alice before him, his hand reaching behind her neck and pulling her to him.  Kandomere could only watch, fingers tingling with fear and anger as he watched his brother kiss her deeply, but his eyes remained fastened onto him, filled with a warning and a challenge.

Decades had passed since he had last seen his brother.  Decades since the fight that almost killed them both.  One pulled to the light, the other pulled to the dark.  Skaromere was darkness incarnate.  Skaromere was Inferni.

 

…………

 

Watching his brother standing so frozen was a delight to behold.  Although so much time had passed, Kandomere still knew nothing of his potential, of the power that he could hold.  But such things had never interested Kandomere.  His brother truly was the light to his own darkness, and he knew, the only thing staying his brother’s hand right now, the only reason he hadn’t pulled his gun was because he didn’t know what he was capable of either.  The brother Kandomere knew was deadly, but he was so, so much more than that.

This beautiful woman kissed him so deeply, so passionately that Skaromere was taken aback.  So much time had passed in that healing darkness he had almost forgotten the pleasures of the flesh.  She had been so devastated by Kandomeres rejection that he literally only had to sit beside her to reap the benefits.  Her body was flooded with want, the scent of her intoxicating. It was all so perfect.  He had everything he needed to teach his brother that final lesson.

He pulled his mouth teasingly from her and whispered little promises into her ear.  This woman was hypnotised by him and knowing her mind she completely loved that Kandomere was watching every move she made.

He got up from the stool and took her hand.

“How about we get out of here, la chica,” he asked smiling.  “I have the perfect place!”  At that she whirled her head around and looked Kandomere dead in the eye.  He was shaking his head, eyes wide, desperately trying to tell her to stay but also desperately trying to keep this quiet.  Anything could set this off and Skaromeres explosive power would have then all in trouble.  There was no telling what he would do!  Alice lifted her purse from the bar and linked her arm with him.  All the while her gaze flittered from one elf to the other.  “I have a car outside.”  At that Alice finally locked eyes with Kandomere.

“Officer Bell?” his voice came out hoarse.  “Officer Bell, please.”  He raised his hands out to her.  “I need you to stay here.  I need you to stay with me.”  A Cheshire cat grin spread over her face.

“You had your chance, Agent.  Enjoy your nights, alone.”  At that she marched out, not even waiting for the other elf to escort her.  The entire bar was oblivious to all of this as both brothers stared one another down.  Skaromere picked an invisible speck of lint from his jacket sleeve and smiled.  Kandomere slowly, slowly reached for his gun.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, mi hermano.  You might end up doing something you would come to regret.”

“When did you return?”

“Only this evening.  I have watched you all night.  Work, work, work as usual, brother.  I thought believing I was no longer a threat would have invigorated you some.  Clearly not.”

“I thought you were dead!  I thought I killed you!”

“Sadly, no.  You merely vanquished me for a little time and I used that time getting stronger, more powerful and more virile,” he smiled a serpentine smile.  “You have spent this time chasing my inferni brothers and sisters and working on case after case, buying new and beautiful clothes in your precious elf dominion.  It is a shame indeed.  You and I could have brought this world a new reckoning.  With our united strength and power, we could have made the world shake, instead you push papers?”

Outside, Alice was standing outside the limo, tapping her satin wrapped foot.

“This is between you and me, Skaromere!  Leave her out of this!”

“And deny her something wonderful?  Maybe your cock fell off from underuse, brother, but mine is hungry.  And she looks delicious!”

“No!”

“You should try saying yes more often!” he crooned.  “Come and find us.  With any luck you will arrive just in time!”  In the blink of an eye he was out the door and at her side, the limo door opened and she was ushered inside before she knew what was happening.

The limo sped away as Kandomere walked outside, his hands in his waistcoat pockets.  His heart thundered in his chest.  He couldn’t involve The Force.  Skaromere was too dangerous; too unpredictable.  He had to do this himself.

 

…………

 

As soon as the limo pulled away, Skaromere pushed himself on top of her.  He took her mouth in his ferociously, curling his tongue around hers ravenously.  He hauled at her tight dress, pushing his hands up and inside and his cock swelled as he found no underwear preventing his access to her hot, wet lips.  She groaned in his mouth and wound her fingers around his long silky hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.  He fed from her hungrily with his teeth, his lips, lapping up her moans of pleasure.

His traveling fingers rocked back and forth on her swollen clit, engorged with blood and want and she cried out and shuddered.  His other hand pulled at her dress strap.  It was so tight to her body but he forced it down, down till she could get her arm out of it.  It freed her breast and he pushed her all the way down on the cool leather seats so he could take it in his full, open, watering mouth while still circling his hand in her slick pussy juices.  The heat from her and the scent of her made him dizzy and he pulled his mouth from her hardening breast back to her mouth.  She was breathing so hard, making tiny gasping noises.  Her eyes were wide as she took in his hot, masculine beauty.  Her fingers found his ears and she ran her hot digit over the pointed shell.  This female knew her elves.  This was an erotic hotspot and he moaned letting her know, yes, more.  Her touch hardened as her thumb and index finger circled around the point and moved down to the lobe.  He wanted to be inside her, push his entire pulsing fuck stick inside her dripping wet hole, but not yet, not in the back of this car.  They had their destination.  He wanted to take her there.

Instead he extended his middle finger and circled her entrance, stopping to tickle her clit before circling again.

“Ghah, please!” she cried and she tried to thrust, force his hand inside her.  He was only too willing to please.  In one motion he pushed himself all the way inside, forcing himself up further so his hand still pressed hard on her clit.  She bucked and thrust and cried out as his mouth took her exposed breast again.  Another finger, then another.  He would need to prepare her smooth wet muscle for the size of him.  He finger fucked her in short sharp stabs, curving his fingers to catch that little bundle of nerves that would have her shatter on him, make her blood roar and her head dizzy and shatter she did, screaming a mighty “Ooooooh!” and praising all the holy gods that would listen to her prayer!

The driver pulled into the driveway and he too thanked any who would listen that they had reached their destination.  They pulled up the gravel road and parked at the front door.  The driver, who remained white-faced and barely breathing throughout, opened his door and walked to open theirs.  Alice was still squirming on the seat, clenching her legs together, squeezing her breasts and still riding the intensity.  She had no idea what was still to come.

Outside the car, Alice fixed her shoe.  Skaromere rounded inconspicuously on the driver and gave him a hard, silver stare.

“You are mine until I need you no longer,” he warned.

“I am yours,” came the terrified driver’s reply.

“Take the car around the side and stay out of sight.”

 

Skaromere took her shaking hand as she tried to push her arm back through the strap.  He reached the tall, strong oak doors of the magnificently huge house and rested his hand on the handle.

“This is your home?” she gasped, stepping back to look upon its grandness.

“It’s somewhere to lay my head,” he laughed before forcing the handle and breaking the lock inside.  The door opened freely and he ushered her inside.

“Your house is beautiful!” she exclaimed, twirling under his arm.

“Hmm.” He shrugged taking in the ornate wood work, the crystal chandeliers and ornate baroque furniture.  “I would have gone different way.” but before she could ask him any other questions he had pulled her to him and crushed his mouth on hers.  She crumpled under his touch as he lifted her into his arms and carried her upstairs.  _‘Now_ , he thought. _‘Which one of these rooms is his master bedroom?’_

 

…………

 

Kandomere ran to his car.  He leapt over the hood and yanked the door open, suddenly stalling as he saw the note under his windshield wiper written in beautiful script.

 

**“I have a welcome home present for you, brother.  It’ll be in the first place you think of.”**

           

Kandomere threw himself into the driver’s seat and floored the accelerator.  He headed straight for home.

 

…………

 

 

There was a candle burning in the master bedroom window.  There were no other lights on in the house.  He didn’t even shut the car door as he hurtled towards the house.  The lock had been broken and the door hung open on the hinge.

            Upstairs the single light from the candle light the way as he drew his gun and burst open the bedroom door.

            He was fucking her, savagely and brutally he thrust himself inside her screaming writhing form.  Her eyes were completely glazed as he turned her heads toward him, his gun pointed.

            “K…Kandomere?!”  Skaromere drove himself in, again and again, his body slapped off of hers as they both glistened in the candlelight with sweat.

            “There you are, brother!”  Skaromere grinned that wicked grin and held his brothers gaze, not letting up on his abuse of her engorged flesh.

            “Your brother?!” she exclaimed, gasping.  Kandomere remained in the doorway.  If he shot him, he might hit her.  If he moved, he might kill her.  Skaromere slowed his thrusts and just ground himself deep inside her.  At that she ripped her eyes from the frozen form of Kandomere to grab for Skaromeres face and cried out.  She was almost deranged from the pleasure he was saturating her in.

            “I have been keeping her warm for you, come!” Skaromere held out his hand to him.  But Kandomere slowly shook his head.  Confusion and fear overwhelmed him.

            “What are you doing, Skar?  Your fight is with me.  Damnit!” he cried.  “Leave her out of this!”  But Skaromere only laughed and licked Alice’s gasping lips.  She tried to lift her head, tried to taste him, kiss him but he pulled back, his movements inside her slow and deliberate.

            “You never did let yourself enjoy the true fine things in life, brother.  Yes you have the clothes.  You have the car, the home and all the typical shit our peoples cherish.  But is _this_ not the bliss in life?”  He rotated his pelvis back then slammed it deep, chuckling as Alice screamed, demanding more, again, again.  “Real pleasure.  Real release.  A reminder that you are fucking alive!  Look at her brother!”  Kandomere’s arm slowly relaxed to the floor, the gun seemed to weigh too much.  Blood was still roaring in his ears but now it powered within his core and now breathless, gasping; his own member was filling, hardening and pushing for release.  “Look at her.  She is truly enraptured in bliss.  Do you not want this?”

Kandomere staggered backwards.  He didn’t understand, couldn’t understand.  The Skaromere he knew would kill what he loved from spite, because he could.

“You wanted her, brother.  I could smell it on you from outside that bar, but you are too stuck on the job.  And you are missing such a wonderful experience.  Come, let yourself feel.”

Slowly, Alice turned to him again and reached her trembling hand out to him.

“Kandomere!  Kandomere, I want you!”  Gently then, Skaromere withdrew from her.  Alice moaned and cried out, reaching for him but he palmed her between her legs, lathering his hand with her silky juices.  He then moved from the bed and walked towards him, his cock massive and glistening with her fluids, his body muscular, toned and strong.  Kandomere did not move, not even as his brother stood before him, reached out then wiped Alice’s essence over his mouth.  Kandomere breathed.  His tongue came out and lapped it up from his lips.

“Isn’t she tasty, brother?” Kandomere dared a glance to Alice.  She writhed on his bed, one hand biting down her fingers while the other hand worked at the flesh between her thighs.  She was saying his name, over and over.

She sat up, still working on herself.  Kandomere licked his lips again and searched his brother’s face.

“You won’t hurt her?”  Skaromere scoffed.

“Not unless she asks me to!”  Without another word Kandomere began removing his clothes, letting out a sigh of relief as his painfully hard cock burst free from his tailored trousers.  Skaromere walked silently back to the bed and moved to her back and pressed his length against her back before fondling her breasts and kissing her neck.  She rubbed her backside against him and writhed on her own hand again.  Gods, Kandomere was solid and he could not help a silent thought coming through that he was going to make her moan and beg and cry out more than her brother ever could!

He reached her, naked and taut and she reached up to him, hungrily pulling him to her.  He tentatively pressed his mouth to hers but her moan and curling fingers around his back made him loose that initial restraint and he opened himself and his mouth fully to her.  He allowed the moans, the sighs, the demanding grunts that pushed from his throat as she demanded more and more of him.

Skaromere then pulled her out of his grasp.  Before Kandomere could react angrily he realised what was happening.  He laid her on her back and before him; she opened her legs for him to look upon her most delicate and sensitive place.  She was glistening with want.  Her lips were swollen and pink.  Even her clit looked massively engorged and it made him shudder as he knelt down before her and began his praise and worship.

His tongue, warm and firm bore down on her greedily, he immediately came down on her clit, his mouth open and inviting, taking as much of her fleshy hot core in his mouth as would allow.  His tongue lashed at her, whipping erratically back and forth, never letting it get into a rhythm, preventing the orgasm from coming too soon.  He wanted her to plead, he wanted her to beg, he wanted her to cum only when he decided and it would be his name she would scream!

Skaromere, watched his brothers feasting and smiled, biting his lips with jagged hungry teeth.  While Alice swooned, writhed and squirmed he moved to her and kissed her open panting mouth.  Her tongue lashed out, desperate to consume him.  When he pulled back, he came to the side of her head, palmed his cock then leaned over her.  He lay his cock sideways on her mouth, the rock solid shaft along the line of her widening smile.  She licked and pursed her lips and he began to thrust, holding his cock down between her lips.  She hummed and licked his sliding organ as he slid it back and forth on her salivating mouth.

At that Kandomere flicked her clit with his tongue then pushed his fingers deep, deep inside her, his tongue still pressing and swirling around her hot centre, curving his fingers up and hammering that wild part of her.  Her orgasm was coming!

“That’s it brother, enjoy. She wants you!”  At the moment of climax, Kandomere pushed his mouth over her pussy and she bucked, squirting her hot sweet cream into his mouth.  But as she started to scream, Skaromere angled his body and pushed his cock deep into her throat!   Her pleasure-filled scream gurgled around his massive size and she reached for him, cradling and fondling his balls as he went deep, deep into her throat.  Kandomere rose then and gripped himself tight at the base, her hot warm cum-juice gulped down.  Her pussy lips were still quivering as she still rode the crest of that climax.  He pushed his massive engorged cock at her entrance and thrust, arching his back.  They cried out together as her orgasmic contractions seized him tight.  He wasted no time in moving inside her, his knees braced against the side of the bed while be banged her furiously.

“Yes!”  Skaromere groaned.  “Make her moan!  It feels so good around my cock!”  Her moans and screams heighten in intensity and she grasped for Skaromere’s cock in her mouth, his balls slamming bard against her face.  “Yes!” he cried, “yes!”  He grabbed for her hair, thrusting his cock in deeper.  She started to gag, he was so big and he filled her mouth and throat but still she squeezed his balls, urging him on.  Skaromeres body tensed and he gasped!  Every muscle was taut and seized as he came.  Kandomere could see his brother’s member throb in her mouth as he filled her with his cum.  It spilled over her lips and when he withdrew, he watched as she swallowed it down, licking her lips.  Skaromere collapsed on the bed, breathing heavily, but he did not stop.  He rolled, breathless and shaking and reached for the bottle of wine on the bedside table.  He opened it and took a hearty swig then leaned over the form of Alice, still bouncing and gasping on the end of Kandomeres cock and dribbled the wine into her mouth.  She lapped at it, thirsty.  He did it again, cleansing her mouth of his salty cream.

Kandomeres thrusts quickened.  His balls pulled tight as she looked up at him, the wine glistening on her lips.  He licked his thumb and moved it to her clit.  She pulsed like she had been electrocuted and he circled it firmly, filing her to stretching point with his massiveness.  Skaromere kissed her shuddering form and began working on her breasts, teasing the tips as they bounced back and forth from his brothers fucking.  Another orgasm was coming and Kandomere roared as he felt its quickening around him.  She screamed as she came, her whole body going rigid.  Skaromere laughed and stroked her damp hair.  But suddenly she bent her knees and pushed back, forcing Kandomere to withdraw.  She was gasping and shuddering, her whole body covered in goosebumps.

“In my mouth, Kandomere,” she was gasping.  She moved to her knees, her pelvis still gyrating.  She licked her lips and teased at her hot pink nipples.  “Come in my mouth.  I want to taste you!” she caressed her salivating tongue with her finger then reached for him, holding him by the hips and bringing his huge, impressive member to her lips.  She licked the salty bead from the top and Kandomere groaned.  He wanted to grab the back of her head and slam it down her throat but that was his brother’s style.  He let her take her time, let her trail her tongue around the throbbing head, let her hold the base tight while her pursed lips suckled at him, her hot tongue darting out, tasting him.  Slowly, tenderly she slipped him inside her hot, succulent mouth.  She fastened her lips around the base, teasing the shaft with a firm then light tongue.  But this was just a light foreplay.  This was all just a way for her to shape her mouth to him because as soon as she took him deep, she groaned, and then started to fuck him.  Her lips were firm, her tongue soft, but he swallowed him, groaning, growling and snarling with appreciation.  Skaromere remained at her back, fondling her breasts, biting aggressive kisses on her shoulders and back. The pleasure built up to a mighty crescendo as a colossal liquid fire built up in Kandomere’s core.  He threw back his head, every muscle clenching and he filled her mouth with his hot creamy seed!  She held him there, not moving, keeping her tongue and lips so still until the throbbing subsided.  Even just the sensations of her gulping him down made him shiver and gasp.  He remained solid between her lips and she looked at him, the edges of a smile crept at the edge of her full mouth.

Teasingly, she started to suck on him again but the pleasure was too intense, his cock was so sensitive and he had to withdraw, laughing as he did.  He pulled her face to him.  Not a drop spilled.  She had drunk all of him.

Skaromere handed him the wine bottle and he drank deep, sighing with relish.  She took the bottle from him and gulped it down then tipped the bottle allowing a drop to spill on each of her nipples.   Kandomere was still gasping, his legs shaking when she leaned herself up and pressed her body against his.  He took her mouth in his. She forced her tongue deep in his throat and he sucked it hard.

“I don’t think we have satisfied her yet, brother,” Skaromere laughed.  He fluffed the pillows and lay down on the bed.

“Come to me, kitten.” Skaromere beckoned.  She licked Kandomere’s lips then moved to his brother.  She eyed his cock, ramrod straight and huge again.  Brothers indeed.  “Take my cock inside you.  Fuck me. Take all that you want.”  She straddled him but he teased himself at her entrance, not letting her fully envelope him.  Gasping, she punched at his chest, breathing hard, desperate to wrap her pussy lips around him.  Kandomere mounted the bed then and gently stroked his sensitive member and balls.  Slowly, gasping, Alice was allowed to slide down onto Skaromere’s massive manhood.  Kandomere could see her pussy lips stretch to take him in.  She started to rock then rise up and fuck herself down on him.  “Look at these tits, brother.  How could you have resisted these tits for so long?  I would have had them in my mouth long ago.”  She leaned over him dangling their pink tips in his mouth, teasing the sensitive nubs around his lips.  He suckled on them, squeezing and groping.  “I can’t get enough of this flesh, can you?”  In between caresses he said, “Join us brother.  Let us fill this beautiful creature with all our brotherly love.” 

At that she reached back and lightly spanked her backside, letting her hands roam around the rump before sliding her finger between her buttocks. Unrelentingly she fucked Skaromere’s cock, tilting her pelvis so her clit rubbed off his body.  Kandomere nodded and put his hand over hers, letting it move as she fingered her backside.  He knelt behind her then spit in his hand before rubbing it all over her backside and anus.  She squirmed at his touch, now bouncing on his brothers cock erratically as the anticipation of him also inside her takes hold.

            Skaromere clenched his teeth and growled, his eyes boring into his brothers, a clash of silver.

“Yes!” he roared.  “The more pleasure you give her the more she gives me. Look at how she revels at your touch!”  Kandomere braced himself at her entrance; it bobbed up and down on as she fucked his brother.  He could see her pussy juice awash on his brother’s legs and he gripped her hips.

“Quedate quieto, la bebe.  Stay still.” He whispered as he began pushing himself inside her inch by inch, deep inside her ass.  She threw back her head and cried out, screaming, “Yes”, over and over again.  She held herself up high as Skaromere began fucking himself up into her, his pelvis slamming off the bed and up, up deep into her pussy, all the while Kandomere fucked her deep into her ass.  The two brothers then hit a rhythm that had them both gritting their teeth, gasping for breath.  They could feel each other, just a wet, hot wall of flesh kept them apart but they both could feel the pumping and thrusting of the other.  She could barely make a noise.  Such incredible unrelenting ecstasy pulsed through her. She was almost oblivious to anything but the incredible mind blowing rapture all happening inside her body.  Skaromere continued his assault on her breasts as be fucked up and into her so hard.

“So fucking tight, kitten. So fucking wet!”

She was coming again. Kandomere could feel it.  Her whole body heated and shook and where there was only stunned squeaks, there screamed a roar from her lips. The pulsing in her body and the clenching of her core sent both elves roaring with her and they shattered inside her, filling her deep with hot sweet cum.  Kandomere folded over her back as she collapsed on top of his brother.  All their bodies shook, gasping, rapturous.

Between gasps Skaromere found her mouth and kissed her ravenously.  Kandomere could still feel his brothers cock twitching inside her and he knew Skaromere could feel his.  Slowly he withdrew and she signed a delighted sigh as he lay next to them. His body felt chilled as all his blood remained in his middle.  He reached out to her as he was still kissing Skar.  She broke off the kiss and leaned over to him, her pussy still sat on his Skar’s cock but he kissed her deeply, letting his tongue dance with hers.

Slowly she lifted herself off and lay down between them.  Both elves pulled in close to her.  Kandomere continued the deep, searching kiss, his hand roaming through her hair. Skaromere cupped himself against her reaching again for her breasts.  She reached her arm around and pulled his head to her neck. Both elves started to harden again, taut soldiers erect and aiming straight at her. She giggled into Kandomere’s mouth and he smiled in return, the end of his cock dancing at her sex again.  Skaromere pushed a little at the opening between her buttocks and laughed into her neck.

“Gentle,” she whispered, rocking her pelvis against them both.  She took Kandomere’s mouth again as he pushed himself inside her pussy.  Skar matched him, inch by inch slowly sweeping himself in deep.  Her breathing was hitched.  She was like a rag doll, groaning and pleading.

“I almost can’t take this.” she sighed, she was barely able to open her eyes as they started to move in unison.  “It's all too much! Too much!”

Skaromere leaned over her.

“And here I thought you hated my visits, brother?” Kandomere licked his lips and smiled.

“You have your uses...I suppose.”

 

…………

 

Morning approached.  Three bodies were entwined together in a cocoon of sheer bliss.  The silver blue haired elf rose and picked up his stolen suit.  The silky bedding rustled as the blue silver haired twin roused.

 

 

            “You weren’t sneaking out, were you, Skar?”  Skaromere pulled himself into his tuxedo trousers.

“Actually yes, I was.  I have things to see, dear brother, people to do.”  He started buttoning up his shirt.

“None of those things involve your work with the Inferni though, would they?  That was the point of this, wasn’t it?  To show me you had changed?”  But Skaromere laughed.  He laughed so hard Alice stirred.  Both elves watched her settle back into a breathing rhythm that told then she had remained asleep.

“Oh, dear one!  For a time too long I have dwelled in the underworld.  My injuries were great and the magic of those waters were almost not enough to heal me.  But now that I am healed, I have a backlog of work to catch up on, naughty work, my brother.  The Dark Lord will return.  It is a given fact and I am on a path to help make that happen.”

“Then why come to me.  Why this charade?!”

            “You need to be on top form to bring me down again.  You will need the roaring fire you had inside you on that fateful night.  In the darkness I watched you, and the agent you were yesterday had no passion left.  You did your job and you were good at it.  You were effective and thorough.  But your life’s lust had dwindled.  Why, you wouldn’t even take someone to your bed for a night of wild passion as it might take you away from your paperwork.  You will need to be that risk taker again, Kandomere.  I am looking for the fight of the century.  You need the wildness back in your eyes if you were to defeat me again and I will not go up against the half-elf you that you were.  I had to wake you up brother.”

            “If you think one night of fucking…”

“You cannot deny it!  Your blood roars now, it doesn’t trickle.  Your skin is alive, your nerves, your muscles taught.  The wildness is back inside you.  If I could convert you to our Dark Lords ways you would be a Priest immeasurable in power.  But you are on the Light Path, so instead, we are enemies.”  Skaromere finished tying his shoelaces and slicked his silver blue hair behind his ears.  Kandomere remained naked and sat on the bed, watching him.

“I will stop you, Brother.”

“Of course,” he replied.  “You are now ready to try!”

…………

 

The End……


End file.
